Sexy! No No No
by Ashley1511
Summary: Were you dancing? No, no, no Sweet as toffee? No, no, no Get his number? No, no, no Get him out of coffee? Hell yeah!


"So did you tell him?" Brooke asked excitedly, as Haley walked in the door that evening.

"No." Haley widened here eyes at the thought of telling him how she felt.

"Did you kiss him?" Peyton asked, knowing the answer she would receive.

"No, we were studying. You know, since he pays me to tutor him." Haley reiterated, as she removed her coat, and stepped into the front room of their shared apartment.

"Did you whisper honey, like real quietly so only he could hear you, then pass it off like you didn't?" Brooke asked, pulling on Haley's arm and forcing the twenty year old to sit on the couch.

"No." Haley sighed, frustrated. They did this every week when she came home from tutoring. It was getting a little annoying.

"What about you're delicious?" Peyton asked, disappearing behind the kitchenette.

"Hell no!" Haley exclaimed, with a blush. She could think it in her mind, but say it out loud? Sometimes, she thought Brooke and Peyton wanted her to be someone completely different from who she was.

"Were you dancing?" Brooke asked, laying down, so her head was in Haley's lap.

"No." Haley frowned at Brookes actions. "Broo-"

"Ice Cream!" Peyton grinned, popping her head back up, with three pints of her two best friends – Ben and Jerry – in her hands. She picked up spoons and made her way back to the couch. "Tell him how you think he's sweet as toffee?" Peyton asked, winking at Haley.

Haley blushed, as she remembered the secrets she had told the girls during her one and only drunken escapade. Never again.

"No." She said bluntly, opening her Ice Cream tub and dipping her spoon in.

"Tell me you at least go his number tonight?" Brooke groaned. Her best friend was _Hopeless!_

"No, Brooke." Haley replied strongly. "I did not get his number."

"Did you have coffee?" Peyton asked, her, putting the cold spoon to her lips.

"Hell yeah." Haley laughed. "You think I wouldn't even have coffee with a guy that hot?" She laughed. "We drank while he studied."

"And Haleys dirty mind was going a million miles a minute." Brooke winked.

"I can't deny it." Haley laughed. "There were many thoughts in my head during the study session."

"Ew." Peyton screwed her face up. "We don't wanna know if you're horny." Haley blushed as she laughed loudly.

"Peyton!" She slapped Peytons leg playfully. "I never said that!"

"You didn't need to." Peyton winked. "Text him now." She insisted. "Or better yet." Her eyes twinkled as she watched Brooke's hand reach beside Haleys leg.

"We'll do it!" Brooke exclaimed, running awag and standing on top of the chair in the far corner.

"Oooh, write _Lover, come and get me._" Peyton told Brooke. "I bet he texts back!"

"I didn't get his number, I told you." Haley replied, not caring that they had her cell right now.

"Well then." Brooke took her own cell phone out. "It's a good job I have it!" Haley looked up, dropping her ice cream and spoon. She almost flew to the other side of the room, as she jumped up next to Brooke and tackled her to the floor.

Thinking quickly. Brooke tossed the cell phone to Peyton, who ran back to the couch. Haley jumped up, chasing her.

"Will you call him?" Peyton asked, through her laughter. "I'll give it to you if you'll do it." She insisted.

"No!" Haley exclaimed, jumping from her short height and pushing Peyton to the floor. "Give it back!"

"Here!" Brooke called out to Peyton. Peyton slid the phone across the floor, as Haley sat on top of her.

"Give my phone back!" Haley complained. "Brooke! If you call or text Nathan off that phone, I will call Lucas and tell him you fantasize about him!" Haley blackmailed her brunette friend.

"Bitch!" Brooke laughed. "Fine. Have it." She tossed the phone to Haley. "But next time I see Nathan, I'm telling him how hot you think-"

A throat clearing caused all three girls to go silent and look to the front door.

"You uh…you left this." Nathan held up a notebook as he looked to Haley. "The door was open."

Haley blushed and looked down, stepping forwards. "Uh." She laughed as Nathan put the notebook on the side table. "thanks…for uh…for bringing it back. You didn't have to do that." She blushed. Nathan smirked and looked to the fair headed woman.

"I actually had an ulterior motive." He smirked, taking her hand.

"Ulterior." Haley raised an eyebrow. "Excellent use of vocabulary. Nathan laughed and looked to Brooke and Peyton, nervously, before looking back to Haley.

"I uh, I wonder if you'd like to go catch a movie sometime?" He asked her. "Maybe we could swap numbers and decide when."

Haley's heart began to beat really fast – she almost didn't hear Peyton speak up. Almost.

"She's free now." She told Nathan. "Right Hales?" Haley blinked and could only nod in response, and Nathan held his hand out and escorted her from the apartment.


End file.
